Grr! Children!
by Rhea103
Summary: Tune in for the next chapter about another perfectly ordinary day of total chaos with the ShizNat family and friends! I thank greatpumpkin81 for the summary.
1. One Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

"NINA!"

**_Crash _**( A/N: The urge was too great I needed sound effects XP )

The next thing that was heard was giggling and feet scurrying as a frustrated sigh was let out.

It had been 4 years since the birth of Nina and one and a half years since the birth of Nina's little sister Kiyohime. After an hour of arguing Natsuki had given in and let Shizuru name their second daughter.

Kiyohime was an angel she barely made a noise and was the most adorable child one could ever see. She looked similar to Shizuru.

Nina looked similar to Natsuki she had the Navy blue hair and wore it down, but not her eyes. Nina's eyes looked like a lighter version of Shizuru's eyes.. Nina had the personality of both Shizuru and Natsuki. The child was polite and lady like in public but like to do not environmentally friendly things when left alone. The only person she would listen to was Shizuru. Which meant Natsuki was the parent that Nina would trouble the most. Nina was a brilliant little girl but mostly used her talents to pull pranks or create something destructive rather than use it to help anyone.

Natsuki blames her behavior on all the Green Tea flavored baby food Shizuru fed her as a baby. (A/N: I don't think this stuff really exists but it sounds fun so I put it in the story)

For example, now Nina had just broken the television by tipping it over. Now Natsuki was left to clean up the mess.

'_That child is going to be the death of me someday'_ Thought a frustrated Natsuki as she went to go find a broom to sweep up all the glass shards.

As Natsuki was sweeping up Shizuru had just came home carrying a giggling Kiyohime.

Nina had ran up to Shizuru and grabbed onto her leg.

"Mama look what Papa did!" exclaimed Nina.

Nina had never gotten out of the habit of calling Natsuki Papa.

"Ara.. How did Natsuki break the T.V. ?"

"I didn't do it your child did it!" exclaimed Natsuki

" No. Papa did it. Papa even gave me this and told me to say I did it." said Nina as she took a fifty dollar bill out of her pocket and waved it around.

"HOW DID YOU GET THAT!" yelled Natsuki '_I knew letting Nao baby sit my kids was a bad idea she's even teaching them how to pick pocket!'_

"Did Natsuki bribe our four year old child?" Said Shizuru with a stern look on her face.

"NO! She must have stolen that from my wallet! I told you letting Nao baby sit was a terrible idea!"

"Is Natsuki suggesting that our child is a theif?" said Shizuru not loosing the stern voice

"Yes!"

"No mayonnaise for Natsuki tonight."

"WHAT!? BUT WHY!?"

"Because you suggested that our daughter was a thief and I have something planned for tonight and I don't need you stuffed full of mayonnaise." said Shizuru with a suggestive grin on her face.

"ICKY!" shouted Kiyohime and Nina as Kiyohime covered her eyes and Nina covered her ears.

"Shizuru!" Yelled a blushing Natsuki

"I was only talking about our date tonight we can't go dancing if your to full to even move… Ara What was Natsuki thinking about?."

"Nothing.." said Natsuki still blushing.

"Natsuki please clean up this mess while I feed Kiyohime and Nina please give Papa back her money."

"Sure. Why not? Its not like I have anything else better to do." grumbled Natsuki

"Okay Mama! But can I go out to play!" exclaimed a happy Nina as she gave back Natsuki her money.

"Sure Sweetie just make sure to be back before it gets dark."

"Okay!" and with that Nina hugs her parent and skipps out of the house, to the next door neighbors house where Haruka, Yukino and there child Diana.

Diana had blonde hair like Haruka but looked more like Yukino she even had the glasses. Diana hair was a short and boyish. Diana was five years old, a year older than Nina and she had personality traits of Yukino. She had a vast vocabulary mainly because of Yukino, she wouldn't let Haruka have anything to do with teaching Diana how to speak. She was a follower, she followed Nina every where and did what Nina did. She was quiet and shy in public like Yukino, but when she was with Nina she got a little more talkative.

Nina ran up and rang the door bell.

"Hello Mrs. Kikukawa can Diana come out to play?"

"Yes, one moment please…."Yukino says in a quiet and calm voice as she goes to find her daughter.

Yukino finds her daughter and her wife having an all out war with the T.V. They seem to be yelling at the television while throwing snacks at it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Haruka shouted at the wrestling match on the television.

"Diana, Nina is hear to see you and be back before it gets dark" interrupted Yukino

"Okay! Mom" after giving her parents a kiss on the cheek she runs out the door to greet Nina.

"Haruka dear, should you really be watching stuff like this with our child? Don't you think it's a little too violent?"

"Why not? Our child needs to beware of Greeks baring gifts."

"….?" Yukino gave Haruka a confused look. Assuming Haruka was drunk Yukino sat next to Haruka quietly as Haruka yelled at the television some more.

Meanwhile the children were outside on there bicycles. Any body who would have happened to pass by would have thought nothing of it, but little would they know that the child with the Navy colored hair was plotting an evil scheme.

Nina's bicycle was dark blue, she had wanted it the same color as Natsuki's motorcycle. Diana's bicycle was green, her favorite color. As they were cruising along they saw many other children on bikes.

"Hey Diana, Wouldn't it be cool if we made one huge slip and slide out of the neighborhood street!?" Nina's said turning to look at her friend.

"That would be amusing, but what shall we use as the slippery substance? I'm not sure it would be possible to glide on tar even with the proper components." said Yukino as she thought about the giant slip and slide.

"Why can I never understand what your saying? Did Mrs. Suzushiro teach you how to speak? That would explain a lot."

Diana sighed "That sounds fun. What do I have to do? Now can you understand me?"

"Yep, Now lets get started!" Nina said joyfully as she sped over to her house.

For the next hour. Nina and Diana could be seen throwing thing out onto the street in front of there houses and running back in forth from the street to there houses carrying random foods and liquids. Both of the children's parents didn't notice what their children were up to those kids were always doing unusual things so they didn't bother to notice.

"Okay so we have everything we need we just need water now!." Nina said as she and Yukino ran up and down the street turning on every hose they could get their little hands on.

A couple minutes later they were sliding up and down the street and gliding around on their bicycles. Other children had saw what they had did and decided to join in on the slippery fun. Soon all the children that lived on that street were gliding around in the street. Some where on bikes others on skateboards some where even playing body bowling. Everything seem fun and happy.

None of the adults had noticed that the kids were playing around in a huge slip and slide yet. .

Natsuki was "fixing" the television, more like hitting it repeatedly with a screw driver, and Shizuru was right next to her teasing her about the way she was "fixing" the T.V. Kiyohime was sound asleep. Yukino was fixing dinner and Haruka was now taking a nap on the couch.

_**Boom**_

A sudden explosion was heard outside. Haruka had fallen off the couch and was helped up by Yukino then they both ran outside. Natski had accidentally hit her finger with the screw driver and was screaming out profanities until Shizuru kissed it, to make it better, then dragged Natsuki outside. Surprisingly Kiyohime was still asleep.

All the adults had run out to see what had happened. The scene they saw was something they did not expect.

It was total mayhem outside. Kids were crying because they had bumped there heads. Broken skateboards had littered the streets, all the trash cans and mail boxes had been knocked down. The hoses were still on so everything was flooded. Kids were running around nude. Most of the kids had started to run around like they were crazy In the middle of the street there was a ten bicycle pile up that was on fire and some kids had made a bonfire out of it. Throwing anything they could find into the mini bonfire.

"What did you use?" Diana asked Nina.

"I don't know I found it in our Garage I found a lot of cases of this. I think it was my Papa's, its labeled 'Budweiser' and it says that its beer, What's that mean?"

"Oh boy.. Well that would explain why the kids are acting goofy." Said Diana as she and Nina walked over to Natsuki and Shizuru who had just ran outside.

All the adults were scrambling around to claim their children and get the fire out, but couldn't successfully do that because everything was so slippery.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR CHILDS FAULT KUGA!" Yelled Haruka as she stomped her way over to Natsuki with Yukino following closely behind.

"Well of course it's my child's fault I have the child from hell over here!" replied Natsuki

"Ara Natsuki must remember that our child does not come from hell and that if Natsuki keeps saying thatshe is, Natsuki will not see even a tea spoon of mayonnaise for a month." Said Shizuru smiling at Natsuki.

"But Shizuru!"

"No buts Natsuki."

"Fine!" Replied an upset Netsuke '_Why must she always attack my mayonnaise what did it do to her?'_

"HEY WERE STILL HERE!" Yelled an angry Haruka.

"What do you want!" Yelled Natsuki.

"WE WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOUR GOING TO DO ABOUT THE DAMAGES KUGA!" yelled Haruka

"Haruka don't forget to ask about next Thursday." Said a calm Yukino as she took Diana's hand and led her back to the house.

"AND WE WANT TO KNOW IF YOU COULD BABYSIT FOR US NEXT THURSDAY!" Yelled Haruka as she added on to what she had said earlier.

"See you tomorrow Nina!" Shouted Diana as she waved at Natsuki.

"Later!" Shouted back Nina as she was led back to her house by Shizuru.

"TO ANSWER YOUR FIRST QUESTION WAIT TILL THE COPS GET HERE! SECOND I WOULD GLADLY BABY SIT FOR YOU ON THURSDAY IF YOU BABY SIT FOR US TONIGHT!" replied Natsuki.

"FINE!" yelled Haruka and shook hands with Natsuki then they both went back to their houses. Not even bothering to help the other adults clean up the mess outside.

After the police had came by Natsuki was not arrested but was only fined for the damages. They told her that they would send her the fine in the mail after they were done adding up the damages.

A week later the whole family was sitting at the table eating breakfast. Shizuru was feeding Kiyohime, Nina was eating cereal, and Natsuki was looking through the mail. Natsuki had come across the fine for the damages. As she opened it and looked at the numbers Natsuki's eyebrow twitched. Nina saw this and was out of her seat and running before Natsuki could even put the letter down. Natsuki soon followed chasing her four year old daughter around the kitchen table.

"Papa I just ate if you make me run I'm going to throw up!" Yelled Nina hoping that Natsuki would stop chasing her.

"Throwing up is the least of your worry's you crazy little child!" shouted back Natsuki

"AAHHHH!"

"GGGRRRRRRRR!"

"What a happy family we have." said Shizuru as she made funny faces while feeding Kiyohime the green tea baby food. Kiyohime just clapped and giggled.

* * *

**Author's note: I hope you like the story. I don't know much about kids or baby's so I think some of it may not be quite right. I'm also new to writing Fanfics. so I have a couple of things working against me, not good but hopefully this came out well. Please Review!**


	2. The Vacation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

The Vacation

"**The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round. The wheels on the bus go round and round…" **sang the music coming from the CD player.

Today was the day the happy family would begin their vacation. Natsuki had already been sitting in the mini van for two hours. The song had only been playing for ten minutes and it was really getting on her nerves.

'_I swear if I have to hear how many times the wheels on the bus go round and round ever again, I'm going to shoot the wheels off that bus so the wheels won't be going round and round anymore!' _thought an agitated Natsuki.

"Shizuru why are we listening to this?"

"Because its the only thing that can put Nina and Kiyohime to sleep." Said Shizuru not even taking her eyes off the rode.

"Okay, but can we at least change the song this one is making me feel dizzy." Said Natsuki as she hit the button to play the next song

"**Old Macdonald had a farm Ee I ee I oh. And on ha farm he had some chicks Ee I ee I oh. With a cluck-cluck here and a cluck-cluck there…"**

Ten minutes later

"GAH! Stupid animals!" yelled out Natsuki as she attacked the stereo. Shizuru just laughed at Natsuki's out burst.

45 minutes later

The Fujino-Kuga family had arrived at their destination. They had gone to their family beach house (more like mansion) which was given to them by Shizuru's father as a wedding gift. This vacation wasn't for their family only. Natsuki and Shizuru thought it would be a good idea to invit all their old friends with them to stay at the house/mansion, so they called everyone up and all of them agreed to come.

When they had arrived at their home they were greeted by their old friends.

"Hey!" yelled out a happy Mai, Tate and their daughter five year old daughter Arika. Arika looked mostly looked like Mai. They both had they same color hair and eyes. Mai and Tate had both been doing well for themselves. After Mai had married Tate she opened up her own restaurant and Tate had become a somewhat successful business man.

"Haven't seen all of you in a while!" Said Chie and Aoi as they walked up to Natsuki and Shizuru. They were followed closely behind by their seven year old twin sons Hallard and Sergay. Both the twins had the same hair cut and hair color as Chie. The only way to tell them apart was that one wore glasses and the other one didn't. Together Chie and Aoi had opened up their own magazine company, because of it they all ways knew the latest gossip among celebrities.

"HI!" Shouted Mikoto while holding her grey cat, Jubei. Reito was right next to Mikoto waving his 'hello'. After Mikoto had graduated high school She had decided to travel. The main reason why she wanted to travel was to try the exotic foods all over the world. Mai thought it would be a good idea to have someone look after while she went on her little adventure so she sent Reito to look after her.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" yelled out Haruka from the house next door.

"IT DOESN'T TAKE A GENIUS TO FIGURE OUT WHY WERE HERE HARUKA!" yelled back Natsuki.

It was true that both Haruka's and Natsuki's family had came to that area for the same reason, to go on vacation. It was also true that even though they were next door neighbors at their regular homes they were also next door neighbors at their vacation homes as well.

"Hello!" said Yukino and Diana as they waved to the other family.

Everyone waved back.

_**Screech **_

"NATSUKI WATCH OUT!" Yelled out Mai. As Shizuru jumped in front of Natsuki ready to push her out of the way if needed.

A giant truck had suddenly came speeding onto the drive way nearly hitting Natsuki.

"WOO!" yelled out Nao from the drivers seat of the truck that had almost ran over Natsuki.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" yelled out an angry Natsuki.

"I didn't even hit you so stop complaining! You should…." Nao had quickly shut up after seeing the death glare Shizuru was giving her. Nao quickly mumbled an apology.

After things had settled down and everyone had settled into their rooms. They all decided (including their next door neighbors) to hang out at the beach for the rest of the day.

When they had gotten out on the beach all of the kids had started to sprint towards the ocean.

"Have fun kids and don't drown!" yelled Shizuru. All of the kids responded with an 'okay' or 'sure' before running into the ocean.

"And watch your little sister Nina! don't let her get eaten by a fish!" yelled Natsuki

While the adults did their own thing. The kids ran around happily playing in the sand and ocean.

"Hey! Kuga is that you!" yelled a man not too far away from where every one else was. He jogged over to them followed by a little boy

Natsuki looked at the man running towards them "Takeda?"

"Hey!" said Takeda again as he ran up "Long time no see!"

"Well Hello Takeda" said Shizuru, since Shizuru didn't see Takeda as a threat so she saw no harm in letting him talk to Natsuki. During high school Natsuki had made it clear that she had no interest in him, but he never got the hint until one day Shizuru had "accidentally" knock him unconscious after he had tried to buy Natsuki lunch.

"Hey" said Natsuki

"Hello to the both of you. So what brings you to the beach?" asked Takeda

"Vacation" answered Natsuki

"Ha same with me I'm going to teach my son how to surf." Takeda said pointing at the boy standing next to him. His son looked similar to him. "His name is Takeda Jr."

"Hello Mam." said Takeda Jr.

Just then a volleyball was hurled at Natsuki's face.

_**Whack**_

"Ara, is Natsuki okay?" asked Shizuru.

"Hey are you okay Kuga?" asked Takeda.

"Ow…. Ugh I'm okay." said Natsuki as she slowly got up.

"Does Natsuki need me to kiss her 'boo boo' for her?" asked Shizuru before pouncing on Natsuki and leaving little kisses all over her face.

"S-Shizuru! Stop! N-Not in front of company!" Said a tomato red Natsuki as she tried to keep Shizuru at bay.

As Shizuru and Natsuki had there little "wrestling" match in the sand. Takeda was trying to shield his son's eyes from the scene before them and stop the nosebleed he would soon get.

"Go play with other kids Jr.!" yelled Takeda as he nudged his son towards the kids in the water.

"Hey you, the pervert!" Yelled out Nao.

"W-what!" yelled back an embarrassed Takeda.

"Grab that volleyball and come join us!" shouted Nao "Hey lovebirds this isn't Disneyland! Get off of each other!"

Eventually Shizuru and Natsuki had gotten off of each other, but before they had joined the others they had noticed something going on with the kids.

As Takeda Jr. made his way over to the other children he suddenly stopped to admire the beauty in front of him. It was love at first sight when he laid eyes on Nina. Acting on impulse Takeda Jr. decided that he would declare his love for the girl right then and there.

He marched up to her and shouted "I LOVE YOU!" then hugged her as tight as he possibly could.

Nina shocked at the sudden outburst did the only thing she knew how to do. She yelled "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" and grabbed Kiyohime's plastic shovel, trying to hit the strange boy in front of her with it.

Takeda witnessing the whole thing had a sudden feeling of déjà vu, but shook the feeling off and turned his attention back to the volley ball game.

After Diana pried Nina off of the battered boy and he apologized as well as promised to never confess his love again. They went back to playing in the ocean.

That is until Nina had thought of a game to play.

During the volleyball game Nao had suggested that whichever team lost would have to buy every round of drinks they had. Since no one was willing to lose the bet the parents were too focused on their volley ball game to notice what their kids were doing.

At first glance the kids looked like they were having harmless fun. Nina as well as the other children all agreed to play 'Pirates'. The only problem was they had no ship, but the twins quickly thought up a solution to solve that problem.

The twins decided they would steal a ship like real pirates, but the twins were taught better than to steal someone's property, so they decided they would get a ship that already had someone on it but borrow it with out asking permission. You can't steal a boat if the owner is still on board right?

The twins had found a boat with the owner still on board, so they tied up the owner and threw him in one of the lower compartments. After they had gotten aboard all of them were assigned there roles by Nina. Of course, Nina was the captain. Diana was the first mate and the person who sailed the ship because she was the only one who knew how to. Kiyohime was the look out. The Twins plus Arika made up the rest of the pirate crew, but Takeda Jr. had a special role.

They all decided that if they were going to act like pirates they were going to dress like pirates, so they gathered what clothes and things they could and made little costumes out of them. They even made a little flag to hang off the boat that read 'HiME' and with that they were off.

After Half an hour of an intense Volleyball game no one noticed the kids had gone missing until…

_**Crash**_

A boat had come crashing on to the shore sending everyone to the ground and knocking the volleyball net over.

"ARRGHHH! WE HIT LAND! LET LOOSE THE ANCHOR!" shouted Captain Nina.

"AYE AYE MAM!" yelled the pirate crew.

All of the adults were shocked by what had just happened and had not fully comprehended that a boat full of their own children had nearly hit them.

"NINA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" yelled Natsuki

"ARRGH! We be pirating pop's!" said Nina as she shook the hook on her left hand and closed one eye.

"Where did the boat come from? and who sailed it?" said a confused Mai.

"Nina don't tell me you stole the boat!" said Natsuki.

"No we didn't steal it the owner is still on board, but he didn't actually give it to us either." said Nina with a guilty look on her face.

"That's called Hijacking!"

"hehe…"

"NINA!"

"FISH!" yelled out Mikoto as she inspected the fish.

During the half hour the HiME crew had taken the boat they had caught a fish as large as a shark and were darn proud of it.

"Wow! Did you really catch that?" said a stunned Natsuki.

"I guess you won't grow up to a failure after all."

"HEY!" Yelled Nina

"Well technically Arika and the twins did all the grudge work reeling the fish in, Diana sailed the boat, Kiyohime was look out, and I was the captain." said Nina

At that moment Kiyohime crawled down from her look out post and ran into her mothers arms.

"Ara, Natsuki look doesn't Kiyohime just look adorable in this pirate out fit." said Shizuru as she held her youngest daughter. Everyone couldn't help but say 'awww' as they saw little Kiyohime with an eye patch and a fake mustache drawn on her.

"Did you really help catch that fish?" asked Mai to Arika. Arika responded by nodding her head vigorously. "I'm so proud of you!" said Mai

"AND MY LITTLE GIRL DROVE THE BOAT AT THE AGE OF 6!" bragged Haruka

"She sailed the boat Haruka and I'm very proud of you Diana." said Yukino.

"Thanks Mom." said an embarrassed Diana.

"Hey our boys caught a fish as big as a whale. One day they'll be big and buff and then they can guard celebrities." boasted Chie as Aoi was crushing her sons with a big momma bear hug.

"Your children just committed a crime and your all happy about that!" shouted a confused Takeda "AND WHERE IS MY CHILD!"

"Well all parents need something to be proud." Said a calm Reito

"HELP!"

"Who said 'help'? Is that coming from the fish?" said Tate.

"MY SON! HOW DID HE GET INSIDE THE FISH!?" Yelled Takeda as he ran over to the fish trying to get his son out.

"Nina?!" said Natsuki in a stern voice.

"Well we needed something for bait…"

After Nao had cut Takeda Jr. out of the fish and the boat owner promised to not press charges if he never had to see those kids again. They had carried the fish back to the Kuga-Fujino house/mansion and decided to have a 'fish fry'. Mai of course would be cooking the fish, but the only problem was cutting the fish into smaller pieces.

Takeda bragged that he could cut the fish into smaller pieces with just ten strikes, but was soon put to shame after Shizuru whipped out her naginata and did it with just two swings.

At this point Natsuki couldn't be too mad at Nina. Because Nina brought in that fish Natsuki got to have Fish and Mayonnaise that night so she couldn't stay too upset. That is until Nina had accidentally spilled some hot oil on to Natsuki's lap and sent her sprinting towards the ocean to cool off.

"Papa you have to wait an hour after you eat before going swimming!" yelled out Nina to Natsuki.

After the sudden sprint towards the ocean Natsuki came back burnt, cold, wet, and ready to get revenge on the child who did this to her.

That's when Mai came up to Natsuki saying…

"Save an egg Natsuki crack a smile!"

* * *

**Authors note: I hope all of you like the story and THANK YOU! For the reviews. Also thank you for some of the opinions they help me decide what should be in the next chapter. It took me a while to update this one because the keys on my keyboard kept popping off . Please review!**


	3. The First Day of School

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

The First Day of School

Today was the day that Shizuru wished that never would come, she absolutely hated this day…

Today was Nina's first day of the First Grade.

Shizuru already disliked the thought of having her child away for half the day during kindergarten but now she would be gone a majority of the day. Shizuru didn't like that. While Shizuru absolutely loathed this day Natsuki was loving it. Natsuki had been waiting for this day ever since Nina was old enough to pull her first prank. She only loved the thought of Nina going to school mainly because Nina wouldn't cause trouble for her at home and she would finally get some peace and quiet.

'_An education never made me so happy the only way this could get better is if it came with mayonnaise' _thought a day dreaming Natsuki.

"Ara, Why is Natsuki so happy?" said a pouting Shizuru as she noticed the daydreaming look on her wife's face.

'_Because finally that devil child will be someone else's problem' _thought Natsuki.

"Ummm… I thought of a new mayonnaise recipe?" answered Natsuki trying to not make it look obvious that she was lying.

"Ara, Why does Natsuki look that happy when she thinks about Mayonnaise, but not when she thinks about me?" said Shizuru trying to fake a hurt expression.

"That's not true! Wait… How would you know what I look like when I'm thinking about you?!" said a slightly baffled Natsuki.

"So Natsuki doesn't think about me?" said Shizuru as she started to tear up, but was really tearing up from laughter rather than hurt.

"NO! wait… YES!" said a flustered Natsuki.

After Shizuru was done teasing Natsuki and Nina had eaten her breakfast. Which took her a while since Shizuru, reluctant to let Nina go, made her a giant breakfast and told her to take her time eating. After the morning meal they were ready to head off to school, but not until Shizuru had made sure Nina had everything she could possibly need for school, which meant Nina had every school supply known to man in her backpack.

Natsuki got tired of waiting and eventually carried Shizuru out to the car and put her in the passenger seat. Making sure that the seat belt was so secure that shizuru wouldn't be able to get away and delay them any longer.

When they had gotten to the school Shizuru was planning to do every thing she could do to stop Nina's first day of school.

"Maybe she can start next year?" said Shizuru as she hugged Nina.

"No, if we want her to get a good education we need her to go to school now." said Natsuki trying not to succumb to her wife's pleas.

"But Natsuki missed a lot of school and look how she turned out." said Shizuru trying harder to make Natsuki change her mind.

"That's not the point Shizuru come on now we need to let little Nina get to class or else she's going to be late"

"But Natsuki…" Said Shizuru putting on her best puppy dog face she could. Hugging Nina a little tighter.

"Your not going to give up are you?"

"Nope"

Natsuki knowing she was going to give in did the only thing she could do. She gave Shizuru the biggest bear hug she could and told Nina to run for it.

"RUN NINA RUN!" yelled Natsuki as she held down Shizuru.

Nina, not understanding the situation, took off running for the playground.

When she got their she met up with Diana.

"What was that about?" asked Diana seeing the whole fiasco with Nina's parents.

"I don't know, Momma has been acting crazy ever since we ran out of green tea." said Nina

"What? How does that make sense?"

"Well the same thing happens to Papa when we run out of mayonnaise except Papa shoots things."

"You.. mmph!" yelped Diana as she was knocked down.

"Hey watch it Four eyes!" shouted Tomoe Marguerite also known as the class bully.

"You bumped into me Marguerite!" yelled back Diana as she tried to get back up. Diana did develop a bit of Haruka's bite.

"SO WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT THAT!?" Said Tomoe in a sarcastic tone of voice as she shoved Diana back to the ground.

"Nothing." said Diana as well as developing Haruka's bite she developed Yukino's shyness as well.

"HEY LEAVE HER ALONE YOU GREEN HAIRED FREAK!" Nina having seen enough of her friend being pushed around decided to step in.

"Who's the shrimp?." indeed since Tomoe was two years older than Nina, there was a bit of a size difference.

"I'm not small your just huge!" countered Nina.

"You little…" just then the school bell rang.

"Whatever like I care, see you around four eyes." said Tomoe as she walked away with a group of friends giggling behind her.

Nina helped Diana up and asked "What was that thing?"

Diana answered "That 'thing' is named Tomoe Marguerite and she is in the third grade she bullies everyone around. She also is the most popular girl here."

"Well she better watch out for now on because a Kuga/Fujino now comes to this school and we don't like being pushed around." Said Nina in a heroic fashion.

Diana just giggled at her friend. Since the bell had rang they were going to have to get to class soon.

"Ok save the whole act for later we got to get to class, since your in First grade you need to go to the buildings to the left of the playground." said Diana

"Where do you go?" asked Nina

"I go straight ahead to the second grade classes, Meet me hear at lunch ok?" said Diana as she ran off to class.

When Nina had gotten to her class she took a look around it.

It was a nice class of students Nina knew a few of the children. the teacher of this class was Mrs. Midori Sugiura. The wife of a famous professor. The class was pretty small only having a few students in it. The only person she knew in that class was Mai's daughter, Arika, who had recently transferred to that school. She met someone new as well her name was Erstin Ho who looked similar to Diana except without the glasses.

**Hours Later**

The class had dragged on for a while now and all the teacher did was basically talk. Nina had no interest in what she was saying. Nina thought it pointless to go to school if she didn't listen or learn anything anyway.

During that time of pointless talking Nina had to do something to entertain herself so she started to make paper airplanes and throw them around the class room while the teacher had her back turned. One thing that Nina had noticed during her "origami time" was that Erstin had been staring at her. When Nina turned around to look at her, Erstin would blush and look away. Nina found this odd.

Finally, lunch came around and Nina met up with Diana where they would promise each other to meet. Arika and Erstin went with Nina.

"I see you've met my cousin." said Diana as she approached them.

"Cousin?" said Nina

"Yes, Erstein is a cousin of mine."

"Oh that explains a lot." said Nina.

Nina then leaned closer to whispered something "Is she alright in the head? I mean any mental damage?"

Diana whispered back "Why would you ask something like that?!"

Nina whispered back "Because she's been acting really weird"

Diana looked at Erstin puzzled. Erstin looked back at Diana puzzled, wondering why her cousin was staring at her like that.

"MOVE SHORT STUFF!!!" yelled Tomoe as she pushed Erstin to the ground.

When Erstin had hit the ground she had scraped her knee and her eyes started to tear up. Nina immediately came to the rescue by helping Erstin up and yelling at Tomoe.

"Why did you do that you big oaf!" yelled Nina while still holding onto Erstin.

"Hey little baby why don't you go play in the Sand Box!" shouted Tomoe

By this time Erstin was blushing a dark red. She liked Nina since the very first time she laid eyes on her and she was liking her more and more because Nina was standing up for her.

Nina's and Tomoe's argument and now turned into a game of 'name-calling'. A crowd had gathered around Nina and Tomoe to see what the noise was about.

"Shrimp!" yelled Tomoe

"Ugly!" yelled Nina

"Loser!" yelled back Tomoe.

"Stupid!" yelled Nina and wit that the crowd gasps. Nina had said a 'bad word' of course being at the young age that they are, words like that can cause other kids to 'Tattle Tale'

After Tomoe had heard that. She growled and tackled Nina to the ground, soon they were rolling around trying to get a piece of one another. Since the kids were enjoying the fight to much no one went to go get a teacher so the fight continued. After about ten minutes of fighting Diana proposed that they get there anger out someway else so they both agreed to a bicycle race. Nina didn't have a bicycle at the time with her so she borrowed Diana's.

The race track was the playground and they were to go three times around it.

"Eat my dust!" yelled Tomoe

"Eat your own dust!" yelled Nina back to her.

The race then began everything was going smoothly and the were both neck and neck. Until the final lap Nina had managed to pull ahead of Tomoe. This made Tomoe very angry so she started to ram Nina's bike.

They were both a few yards away from the finish line the both of them ramming each others bike to get there first. When Tomoe had rammed Nina once again but this time Nina's front tire came off and she went soaring through the air. Tomoe thought it would be a sure victory until the remaining parts of Nina's bike had caused Tomoe to lose control and fall. After the both of them had crashed the crowed was silent until Nina literally flew through the finish line and was caught by Midori.

The kids realizing it was a teacher scattered in different directions. Leaving a dazed Nina and a semi conscious Tomoe at the scene.

After the two girls were cleaned up and bandaged their parents were called to pick them up. Tomoe's parents scolded her about her behavior and she should act like a lady. Nina was silently chuckling at her the whole time while Tomoe sat their and looked guilty.

When Nina's parents had gotten their they both looked surprisingly calm.

Shizuru and Natsuki weren't surprised as they knew this would happen sooner or later.

When they gotten to the principle's office they were surprised to see Midori there.

"Oh great your still teaching." said Natsuki. Shizuru lightly hit her on the arm for being rude.

"Hello Mrs. Sugiura." said Shizuru.

"I'm not surprised this is your kid." said Midori.

"HEY!" yelled both Nina and Natsuki.

"Well any way Nina is suspended for two days." said Midori.

"Geez first day of school and you already get in trouble…" Said Natsuki to Nina. Giving her a stern look.

"Yeah but guess what…. I won my first bike race!" said Nina proudly.

"Aww I'm so proud of you sweetie. Natsuki we should celebrate." said Shizuru as she gave Nina a hug.

"Why am I not surprised that you two are celebrating?" said Midori.

"Hey. Why not? Hey Midori you want to come?" said Natsuki.

"If it involves any form of alcohol count me in." said Midori.

"Sure we'll get some rum-raisin ice cream or something." said Natsuki as everyone began to walk out of the office and towards the parking lot.

**Back in Midori's classroom**

"Where's our teacher?" said one of the students.

"………?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Well I hope you like this chapter. Please leave a review! It took me a while to write this chapter. Lots of writers block had to do with it, so I apologize for the wait. Have fun! **


	4. Grocery Store

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Authors note: I have no idea why I'm writing this chapter I just thought it would be fun. I do remember someone requesting more Kiyohime so here you go a little more Kiyohime!**

* * *

Grocery Shopping

Natsuki did not like going grocery shopping especially when Shizuru left her with the kids, meaning she would have to bring them to the grocery store with her.

It was surprising that Shizuru wasn't busy with her job more often. Since she was head of the Fujino Corporation, it was to be expected that she would be busy all the time and never have time for her kids. Shizuru didn't like that idea so instead of her running the company she hired somebody else to do it for her. Guess who ran the company for her while she was away? Haruka that's who! Just like old times. While Shizuru oversaw business plans and went to meetings, Haruka did most of the dirty work.

This was one of those days that Shizuru had to go to a meeting and Natsuki was stuck with the kids.

So there Natsuki was in a grocery store with Nina and Kiyohime and what a nightmare this was. Nina was pulling on Natsuki leg asking if she could get candy and Kiyohime was pulling random things off the shelf and putting them into the cart. Natsuki couldn't yell at them because they were in a public place so she just had to grin and bear it.

"Papa can I get chocolate?" said Nina

"No." said Natsuki

"How about ice cream?"

"No."

"Then can I get a donut?"

"No."

"What about…"

"No."

"Hey I didn't even get to finish! You know it's rude to interrupt people!" lectured Nina

"Your only about seven years old and your reprimanding me?" said Natsuki sarcastically.

"Yes."

"Fine if your going to speak like a grown up, you minus will act like one. Here you do the shopping." said Natsuki as she handed Kiyohime the shopping list and gave Nina some money.

"I'll see you in about an hour and remember to get what's on the shopping list." said Natsuki then wandered off.

Nina was a little surprised at this but was happy at the freedom she just got.

After obtaining the money the sister team went to work. Nina pushed/pulled the cart while Kiyohime grabbed things off the shelf.

"Hey Kiyohime give me the list so I can see the first thing on it!" said Nina to her sister.

"Bread." said Kiyohime. (A/N: Her first word in my Fanfics!)

Nina gasped "Kiyohime I didn't know you could read!"

"I am five years old." replied Kiyohime.

"Like I keep track. Now lets go get the bread!" said Nina as she pushed the cart.

**Half an Hour Later**

After about a half an hour many things started to accumulate in the cart. In other words, the cart was completely full and overflowing.

**Another Half an Hour**

Natsuki was in the magazine aisle browsing through a motorcycle magazine. Until she saw Nina running up to her.

"Shopping's done!" yelled Nina.

"Did you get everything?" asked Natsuki.

"Yep!"

"Where is it? And Where's your sister?"

"In the car."

"How did she get into the car?"

"Kiyohime stole your car keys."

"You're a bad influence on your little sister." Said Natsuki as she and Nina headed towards the car.

As they were nearing the car Natsuki noticed something that wasn't quite right.

thought Natsuki. 

Natsuki then proceeded to open the trunk and when she did an avalanche of groceries fell on her.

"You better clean up that mess." ordered Nina

"Don't order me around! How did you buy all this with the money I gave you? Was all of this on the shopping list?" said Natsuki as she took the shopping list from Nina

After examining the shopping list she noticed there were only three items on it Milk, Eggs, and Bread.

"Well I got good news and bad news. The good news is Kiyohime can do math! and she figured out the cost of the food so it could fit our budget." said Nina

"The bad news?"

"Kiyohime also stole your wallet and now there's nothing in it."

"YOU LITTLE….!" yelled Natsuki until she was interrupted when the mini vans engine turned on.

"Some more good news Kiyohime knows how to drive!" said Nina as she hid behind the mountain of groceries.

Natsuki opened the door to the drivers side of the car and sure enough Kiyohime was there buckled up and ready to go. Natsuki raised an eyebrow at this.

"Ready to go yet?" asked Kiyohime.

Natsuki unbuckled Kiyohime and put her in the back seat.

"Great I have a troublemaker kid and genius too. Their teenage years are going to kill me." said Natsuki as she sighed and spoke to herself.

"Well at least Shizuru will be proud of them."

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you like this little chapter. I will try to update again soon. Thank you very much for the reviews! I would pat all of the reviewers on the back if I could and if you don't like to be touched I would just give you a cookie then!**


	5. Nina's Eighth Birthday Party

Disclaimer I do not own anything

* * *

**The Birthday Party**

Today was the day of Nina's eight birthday party, she was so excited that she was literally bouncing off the walls. That was because Shizuru had blew up so many balloons that Nina could actually throw herself at the wall and bounce off the balloons. All the Hime-Rangers were invited to the party as well as friends that weren't former Hime.

Shizuru and Natsuki both decided to have a small party at home with a few friends. Shizuru wanted the small party because she was saving the huge birthday party extravaganza for her daughter's sixteenth birthday. Natsuki wanted the small party mainly because huge parties gave her headaches.

Shizuru being the good mother that she was. Prepared the food and baked the cake, but after accidentally setting the oven on fire she decided to just have the party catered.

"How come I have to do all the manual labor?" complained Natsuki as she was trying to carry a huge karaoke machine into the living room.

"Ara, What else is Natsuki suppose to do?" replied Shizuru as she was trying to get Nina into her dress.

"Is that all I'm good for?" said a smirking Natsuki.

"No. Natsuki makes a good pillow too." said a giggling Shizuru as she gave her wife a kiss on the cheek.

After Nina and Kiyohime were put into their matching polka dot dresses. Which Nina had fought to take it off but failed after Shizuru had sewn her into the dress.

"Hurry up and get into your birthday suit Natsuki." said Shizuru

"I'm not going out there naked Shizuru." said a slightly flustered Natsuki. (A/N: If you don't understand what I mean by birthday suit just think about what your wearing when your born.)

"Ara, What was Natsuki thinking when I said birthday suit?" asked Shizuru then said with a sly grin "But Natsuki can come to my Birthday Party naked if she wishes."

"S-Shizuru!" said a blushing Natsuki.

**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER**

One by one the guest had begun to arrive and with the guest came the presents. Some presents were big some were small and some just came in an envelope.

The last guest to come was Nao and with Nao an oddly shaped present.

"Nao was it that?" asked Natsuki as she walked up to greet the red head.

"That it a surprise present for the little Kuga."

"Nao, it better not be anything she's too young for."

"Don't worry this is appropriate for Nina's age."

Natsuki gave Nao a skeptical look, but Nao just shrugged it off and joined the rest of the party.

"Hey Natsuki!"

"Hello Midori." replied Natsuki

As Midori walked up to Natsuki she asked "How can this be called a party when there is no alcohol in sight?"

"Maybe because this is a child's birthday party." replied Natsuki

"All the more reason to have alcohol."

After speaking with Midori, Natsuki would occasionally check on her just to make sure she wouldn't try to sneak alcohol into any of the drinks.

The party was going smoothly. Most people were gathered around the karaoke machine as Mai sang her heart out. Mikoto was testing how much food could possibly fit into her stomach. The men which were basically just Tate and Reito were in another room watching sports on Natsuki's Big screen Television. The kids were all busy looking for an object sharp enough to cut Nina out of her dress.

Then the time came for opening presents. This was the event that made Natsuki a little nervous she knew most of her friends were crazy enough to give her child the weirdest and most destructive presents humankind has ever seen. The only one who might give Nina a normal present was probably Mai or her little blonde friend Diana.

As the first present was unwrapped Natsuki sighed in relief. _'It's just a book.' _, but when she got close enough to read the title she regretted that sigh. The title of the book was _How to Make an Atomic Bomb. _The gift was from Diana and Erstin. Of course, Erstin almost fainted when Nina tried to thank her with a hug.

The gifts weirder and weirder as each one was open. Mikoto had gotten Nina a coin bank shaped as a cat which had a sombrero on its head and maracas in each paw. Chie and Aoi had gotten her fireworks. In fact the only one who had gotten Nina a gift, that made sense to give to an eight year old, was Reito and he got her a card with money in it.

After Nina had torn through most of the presents, eventually there were only two gifts left. One was from Haruka and the other from Nao. As Nina picked up Haruka present Natsuki noticed something odd about it.

"Haruka why are there air holes?" asked Natsuki.

"It's a surprise" replied Haruka.

As soon as Nina opened the lid to her present a giant fur ball had jumped out of the box and started to attack Arika.

"Haruka why did you get my daughter a Ferret?!" yelled Natsuki. As she watched Arika wrestling with the ferret and Mai trying to grab the thing off of her daughter.

"What!? It's a great gift! I had one of those when I was little and it proved to be a great pet!" answered Haruka

"Umm… Haruka you had a Cat when you were younger…." said Yukino

"If you knew that then why did you let Haruka get a ferret!?" asked Natsuki.

"Well it was either a ferret or a megaphone and I didn't think you would want your eight year child running around with a megaphone." answered Yukino.

"Help!" yelled Arika as she ran around the house with the ferret right behind her.

"Haruka!" yelled Mai "Your gift is attacking my daughter! Help me get it away from her!"

"Don't worry Mai! Arika has GUTS! She'll be just fine on her own!" yelled Haruka.

"OH COOL!" squealed Nina

After hearing Nina squeal the adults attention turn back to her. She had opened the last gift. Knowing that this was Nao's gift she was expecting something a little different than what she saw….

"Nao, is that a flamethrower!?" yelled Natsuki. "How is this appropriate for her age?!"

"Its not. I lied, but hey look at all the fun she's having with it." said Nao as she pointed at Nina.

Nina was having a blast with the flamethrower. The Twins, Chie's and Aoi's sons, carried the part of the flamethrower that contained the fuel. Nina was in command of the igniter portion. Being the young kid that Nina was she wanted to use her present as soon as she could, Her first target was the Ferret that was chasing Arika.

As soon as the first flame was let out, Arika was running faster than ever. That was because Mai had picked her up and started running while carrying Arika. Soon a huge chase began. Mai and Arika were at the front of it running away. The ferret was right behind Mai and Arika chasing them. Nina and the Twins were right behind the ferret chasing it and trying to set it on fire. At the very end of it all was little Kiyohime as she rode Duran while holding a little fire extinguisher, putting out anything that Nina might have accidentally set on fire.

Diana and Erstin being the only children not involved in the chase stood on the sidelines and watched. Well Diana was watching as for Erstin she was sighing dreamily as her crush became the epitome of destruction.

"Nao, why did you have to get my kid that present? Why couldn't you get Mai the flamethrower for her birthday? I mean we all know she's the pyromaniac of the group." said Natsuki.

"HEY!" yelled Mai as she was still being chased "I HEARD THAT!"

"What did you want me to get her? Whips and chains?" said Nao with a sly grin on her face.

After Nao had made that comment Natsuki stood gaping at Nao in disbelief and embarrassment.

"WHY WON'T YOU HELP US!" yelled Mai at the other adults.

"Don't worry little Kiyohime has got your back!" yelled a drunk Midori.

thought Natsuki. 

Kiyohime then rode up to Midori, she was still riding Duran, and slapped the drink out of Midori's hand and said, "Too much alcohol is bad for you!" then rode off to do her previous job of putting out fires.

"Ara, Natsuki we should get pictures of this. After all Nina will only turn eight once." said Shizuru as she beckoned Chie and Aoi over to take pictures.

Natsuki sighed and put an arm around her wife as she said, "And I couldn't be happier…… Shizuru, you do realize were going to have to move after Nina burns the house down."

"Yes and I already took care of it." answered Shizuru.

"That's good and it wouldn't be that dangerous if the house caught on fire since everyone is already outside." said Natsuki

The happy married couple then stood their holding each other in a blissful silence as they watched their kids run around setting things on fire.

**INSIDE THE HOUSE WHERE THE MEN WERE**

"Do you smell fire?" asked Reito.

"I was wondering what that was." said Tate.

"Should we go check it out?" asked Reito.

"I think it's safer if we just stay where we are."

"I agree with you."

Deciding not to check where the fire was coming from the men sat in the room watching the big screen television.

**BACK TO THE WOMEN AND CHILDREN**

"Bark! Bark!"

"Is it me or does anyone else here that barking?" asked Natsuki.

"You know Kuga its not that strange to hear barking when you own a dog." said Nao.

"I'm not stupid and it's not coming from Duran its coming from inside the house." said Natsuki

As the group headed into the house they had noticed the barking was coming from inside of the cake. When Natsuki got closer to inspect the cake a fury little Puppy had burst out of the cake.

"You know, If your going to eat your dog….." started Nao until Natsuki interrupted.

"I wasn't going to eat my dog! And this isn't my dog!" yelled Natsuki

"So that's where it went." said Midori slightly slurring her words.

"This is yours?" asked Natsuki

"No, it's the little Natsuki's present." said Midori.

"Why is it in the cake?" asked Natsuki.

"Surprise!" yelled Midori

Everyone just gave Midori a puzzled look.

"Hey Nina look another present!" yelled Natsuki.

After Natsuki had yelled that, Nina and the others came running over to inspect the new present. Bringing the ferret with them.

"It's a puppy!" said Nina as she held her adorable new pet.

"Yep and it's all yours."

"What are you going to name it?" asked Shizuru.

"Nagi!" yelled Nina.

All the former HiME looked at Nina with a 'You have got to be Kidding me' expression.

"Umm.. Do you have to name the dog that?" asked Natsuki.

"Yes." said Nina

"But.."

"Nagi will be his name."

Knowing that it would be useless to argue with the child everyone just forced a smile and said "Yay Nagi."

**TOWARDS THE END OF THE PARTY**

Eventually the party started to wind down, as it was getting pretty late and most of the children had already fallen asleep. During the end of the party a majority of the guest had become drunk. Which was probably Midori's fault. Which had resulted in multiple shattered windows due to Haruka after she had gotten up to sing karaoke. The one good thing that had happened was that the ferret and the new puppy, Nagi, became buddies.

As everyone started to leave, more like dragged out the door, they said there good byes and went on their way.

"Ara, Natsuki did you have a good time?" asked Shizuru.

"I had a wonderful time." said Natsuki sarcastically

"Good because we get to do this again in two weeks for Kiyohime's birthday."

Natsuki's eyebrow twitched "G-Great…"

* * *

**Author's Note: Another chapter is done! Woo! I'm feeling the three E's right now; ecstatic, empty stomach and exhaustion. Any way I've come to realize not many people read the author's note so this is the part of the story where I get to ramble and say stuff that doesn't matter. So if you could be so kind to leave a REVIEW! Thank You.**


	6. Kiyohime's Birthday

Disclaimer: I don't own the thing. Now on with the story!

* * *

**Kiyohime's Birthday**

Today was the day of Kiyohime's Sixth Birthday and instead of throwing a party the sometimes happy family decided to visit an theme park.

"Hey Papa why didn't you or Mama get me a present for my birthday?" asked Nina as they were walking towards the entrance of the amusement park.

"We gave you life. That's a good enough birthday present." replied Natsuki.

"Meanie….."

"Ara, Natsuki don't tell her that." Said Shizuru to Natsuki. Then said to Nina, "We got you and Kiyohime the same present that you will both share. We will give it to you later. Isn't that right Natsuki?"

"Yeah and you better be happy." said Natsuki.

"Why can't we have it now?" asked Nina.

"Because it's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises, so can I have it now."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Kiyohime make your sister stop talking." said Natsuki. Kiyohime did just that, by distracting her with Ice cream.

As they got into the theme park they decided to go on the closest ride to the entrance and make there way throughout the park. Unfortunately, for Shizuru the closest ride to the entrance was also the most stomach churning roller coaster known to humankind. As they got off the life threatening rollercoaster it was obvious that Shizuru wasn't feeling to well.

"What's wrong with Mom? Her face is turning the same color as her tea." said Nina.

"Shizuru are you…" Natsuki was interrupted when the contents of Shizuru's stomach had ended up on Nattsuki's shirt.

AFTER CLEANING UP

"Okay no more rollercoaster's for you." said Natsuki to Shizuru.

"Ara, is Natsuki still complaining about her new shirt?"

"This thing is hideous. I can't wait to get out of this thing." said Natsuki as she tugged on her brightly colored purple T-shirt which had on it the theme parks mascot.

"It looks cute on you."

"You only like it because the mascot is a six headed snake. You play favorites with your child."

"Ara, Natsuki knows I can't resist anything that looks like my precious Kiyohime. Also Natsuki already has her child in a living form. Duran is right at home waiting. While I have no Kiyohime."

"Since when am I a six headed snake." said Kiyohime while pointing at the shirt. "Why am I only Mom's child? Is there something I should know about?"

"Yeah and how come Mom likes Kiyohime better than me!? Duran is our dog!" yelled Nina.

Since Natsuki and Shizuru never told there children about there younger HiME days. They both decided to give their children the 'I'll tell you when your older' speech. Nina and Kiyohime were still confused about what their parents were talking about, but then decided to repress the memory and act as if it never happened.

As the day went on they had already finished most of the rides there only after a few hours visiting the park.

_'Shizuru does come in handy when we have to wait in a line. That women only need to say the word Ara and the whole line will clear out in a matter of seconds.' _thought Natsuki.

"Aww Natsuki look." said Shizuru as she pointed to a ride.

As Natsuki was shaken from her thoughts she looked up to see the ride named 'The Love Tunnel' in front of them.

_'How is that ride appropriate for a family theme park?!' _Thought Natsuki.

"Natsuki, let's go on that one." said Shizuru pointing at the ride that should not belong there.

"B-But the children." said Natsuki blushing a light pink.

"I think they'll be fine on their own for a little while. Besides Natsuki did say she couldn't wait to get out of that hideous shirt and what better way to do it than…."

"S-Shizuru!" yelled a very red Natsuki.

"I don't get it why can't we go with you?" asked Nina.

They knew the talk about reproduction would eventually come up somewhere in their daughters lifetime. Both Shizuru and Natsuki were silent wondering how they would explain this one.

"Do you want me to explain to her about the birds and the bees." asked Kiyohime.

"…."

"Ara, How does Kiyohime know about that?" asked Shizuru.

"Well…." started Kiyohime, but was then interrupted.

"I don't even want to know! Just stay here and watch your sister while we're gone." said Natsuki to Kiyohime.

"You don't even need to tell me." said Kiyohime as she connected a leash to Nina and held on to the other end.

After Shizuru and Natsuki came back from their ten minutes of fun. They came back to find Nina playing in a fountain and Kiyohime reeling her out with a fishing pole.

"Great, Now we need to dry the kid off. I guess were going on another rollercoaster." said Natsuki.

"I think I will just sit this one out." said Shizuru.

"Okay. Kiyohime watch your mother."

"Sure." said Kiyohime as she tied a rope from her mother's wrist to her.

"Ara, Natsuki?"

"We both know your just as mischievous as Nina is, at least this way someone responsible will be watching you."

"It's not my fault that mischief is attracted to me."

Shizuru didn't know how right she was. As Natsuki was getting off the ride with Nina she spotted a huge gathering of women were Shizuru should have been.

_'Oh No… don't tell me…'_ thought Natsuki.

The only reason Natsuki disliked going out into public with Shizuru was that when Shizuru was left alone a group of Fan-girls would crowd around her the second Natsuki was out of sight. Today was no exception. Shizuru was in the middle of the giant group of women.

_'Great now I have to go save my wife from a horde of rabid Fan-girls. Wait a minute where is Kiyohime?'_ thought Natsuki.

As she looked around for Kiyohime she noticed a group of younger girls surrounding someone.

"Her too! Damn that Fujino Gene!" Yelled Natsuki

"Damn I know!" Yelled Nina

"Watch your language young lady!" scolded Natsuki.

"Sorry…"

"I guess were going to have to save them from the flock of females."

"How are we going to do that?"

"First. We'll split up you go save your sister and I'll go save your other mother. Okay on the count of three. Ready!"

"Wait! How am I suppose to save Kiyohime?"

"I don't know. You have the Kuga Gene in you, use your instincts."

"That advice was helpful."

"Well if you don't like my advice then don't take it."

"Maybe I won't"

"Fine then don't!"

"Fine then I won't!"

"Ahem"

Nina and Natsuki stopped there arguing and turned around to see the person who had cleared there throat behind them.

"Ara, What are you two arguing about?" said Shizuru.

"B-But how did you get away from all those girls?" asked Natsuki.

"We snuck away while they were distracted." answered Kiyohime.

"Oh" said Nina.

"I think the Fan-Girls are starting to notice that you two are gone. We better go. If they catch on to your scent we're done for." said Natsuki as she nudged her family away from the group of women.

"Natsuki, they're not a pack of wolves." scolded Shizuru.

"And the difference would be?"

"Natsuki can be so mean sometimes. Natsuki should try to be a little nicer to people."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then Natsuki will be forced to go a no mayonnaise diet."

"Hey! Shizuru can be mean sometimes to. Always threatening my mayonnaise." said a frowning Natsuki.

"Ara if Natsuki keeps frowning like that she'll get wrinkles. Then soon you won't be my cute Natsuki anymore. You'll be my wrinkly Natsuki."

"Why do they always do this? It's like we don't exist." said Nina to Kiyohime who just shrugged.

After Natsuki and Shizuru got over there little argument. They went about their day at the amusement park going on rides, getting lost, and just having an all round fun day.

THE END OF THE DAY

"So how did Kiyohime and Nina enjoy their present?" asked Shizuru.

"What present?" asked Nina

"Was the trip to the amusement park our present?" asked Kiyohime.

"Not quite." said Shizuru.

"Well then what?" asked Nina and Kiyohime in unison.

"Take a look around." said Natsuki.

"…?"

As the two children looked around they came to the realization of…

"You mean…" started Nina.

"That can't be possible…" said Kiyohime.

"It is and it can." said Shizuru.

"The Entire Theme Park Is Our Present!" yelled both Kiyohime and Nina in unison.

"Yep" said Natsuki.

The kids cheered and ran around doing anything a kid would do after they had found out that they owned a theme park, they destroyed as much of it as possible.

"Even I think this is going over board. These are going to be some spoiled kids when they grow up." said Natsuki to Shizuru.

"Well the Fujino company did want them to have it and I'm pretty sure Kiyohime is smart enough to run the amusement park by herself."

"You have a point there."

"Ara, look at the time we should get to the restaurant soon."

"Why?" asked Natsuki

"Did Natsuki forget we're throwing the surprise party there with all our friends. I just wanted to show the kids their gift before the party. The cake might melt if we don't hurry up."

"Did we really have to get a cake made out of green tea flavoring. I swear that stuff can corrupt the mind's of innocent children."

"Ara, Natsuki needs stop cracking jokes about my Green tea and I will stop making fun of your mayonnaise. Speaking of mayonnaise I hear the restaurant has an assortment of mayonnaise dishes so if we hurry…" said Shizuru, but didn't get to finish.

"You should have told me that sooner." said Natsuki as she picked up Shizuru and started run towards the direction of the restaurant. "Hey Kids hurry up!"

"Yay!" yelled both Kiyohime and Nina as they sat on a popcorn cart that was being pushed by one of their employees/ New slave.

* * *

Author's Note: So I finally finished this chapter. Sorry for the wait. I wrote this on a whim with out much thought so I'm hoping it turned out well. I came up with the idea for this chapter after I ate some green tea cheesecake. I don't know how or why it inspired to me to write but it did. It's not as crazy as Nina's birthday was, but my brain doesn't seem to want to process any crazy thoughts that I can put into a story recently. So here it is another chapter. Now I'm going to go scamper off and work on my profile a bit. Please Review! 


	7. The Question Most Parents Want to Avoid

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

* * *

**The Question Most Parents Want to Avoid**

It was a bright and quiet morning. The birds were chirping and the grass was growing. Yep, it seemed like this day would be one of those good days. Well at least Natsuki thought so….

"Where do babies come from?"

Until she heard that question.

Natsuki started to choke on her breakfast. After clearing her airways Natsuki looked down at her two daughters, who were waiting for her to answer the question.

"Umm…Why do you ask?" responded Natsuki hoping she could avoid answering that question.

"Aunt Nao told us a little about it, but we want to know more."

_'That little…!.'_ Thought Natsuki.

"So?" said Kiyohime.

"So, what?" said Natsuki.

"You didn't answer the question."

_'Great what do I do now!? If I try to explain it to them, knowing these two their going to want the explanation in detail with an illustration, I'm not ready to be that embarrassed this early in the morning. Why did Shizuru have to go to work.'_ Thought Natsuki.

Kiyohime and Nina looked at each other. During Natsuki's internal conflict Nina and Kiyohime were left in an awkward silence.

_'There is no other choice. I'm just going to have to explain this the best I can. I swear when I get my hands on that woman…!'_

"Well babies come from parents and that's all you need to know so run along…"

"That's vague." said Kiyohime.

"Yeah, explain!" demanded Nina.

"Kiyohime, you like books right. Why don't you just read about it and then explain to Nina?" asked Natsuki, hoping she could get out of this.

"I would, but the library prohibits me from doing so." said Kiyohime.

_'Great, this is going to be a long day.'_

"Why don't you two just watch some television. It can teach better than I can. So why don't the both of you just…"

"We can't, Nina broke the satellite dish when we were playing jump rope." said Kiyohime.

_'That's just wonderful now I'm going to have to fix that. What am I suppose to say to these two. Ugh here goes nothing.'_

"Okay…well…ummm… When two people love each other they have…." Natsuki stopped. She wasn't sure what to say now. Nina and Kiyohime waited in anticipation.

"Ummm… 'relations'….. And there you go a baby. The end." ended Natsuki not wanting to go further in detail.

"Relations?" Asked Kiyohime.

"Yeah, and I don't think babies just appear out of nowhere." questioned Nina.

"You could say 'relations' is like…Errr.. physical contact."

"You mean if I shake hands with someone I'm gong to have a baby?" asked Nina.

"No…"

"Then what?" both daughters asked in unison.

"Ummm… Let's not go into detail. How about another question?" asked Natsuki avoiding the 'relations' question.

"So you and Mama had 'relations'?" asked Kiyohime.

"Yes." answered Natsuki warily.

"How was it?" asked Kiyohime.

Natsuki nearly fell out of her chair at that question. "W-What!?" sputtered Natsuki.

"Is relations a good thing or bad thing?" asked Kiyohime.

"It's usually good." said Natsuki embarrassed to be asked this question by her daughter.

"What happens to the baby after the 'relations' part?" asked Nina.

_'This is an easier question.'_ Thought Natsuki.

"The baby stays in the mothers body until it's ready to be born." explained Natsuki.

"Where does the baby stay?" asked Kiyohime.

Natsuki then pointed to her lower stomach.

"The mother eats the baby?" questioned Nina.

"No. It's the womb." said Natsuki.

"The womb is in the stomach?" asked Nina.

"No! it's in the… Err." said Natsuki as she scratched the back of her head. _'Never mind about this getting easier. Now I'm just frustrated'_ thought Natsuki.

"Why don't you two just find a map of the human body." said Natsuki, thinking it would end the conversation.

"We will after we find out more about the 'relations' part." said Kiyohime.

"Yeah what happens there?" asked a curious Nina.

Natsuki had no idea what to say, so she did the only thing she could do. She told them as much of the truth as possible, "During this part…ummm body parts touch."

By now Natsuki was most embarrassed and flustered she had ever been.

_'Out of all the questions they could have asked me why did it have to be about babies.'_

"Which body parts?"

"Hands?"

"Feet?"

"Stomachs?" asked both Kiyohime and Nina.

"All of the above and more." mumbled Natsuki.

"I don't get it." said Nina.

"Yeah neither do I." said Kiyohime.

"We need more of an explanation."

"You'll find out more about 'relations' when your older and in love." said Natsuki

"But Aunt Nao doesn't love anybody and she knew something about it." said Nina.

"Well she…"

"She what?'

"She has an overactive imagination."

Nina raised her hand.

Natsuki sighed hoping this would be the last question. "Yes Nina?"

"When will I be old enough to have babies?" asked Nina.

SHIZURU FUJINO'S OFFICE

"Mrs. Fujino?" said The Secretary.

Shizuru looked up from the documents she was reading over. "Yes?"

"Your wife called she said there was an emergency at home and that you should get there right away. She also keeps yelling for help."

Not long after The Secretary finished the sentence Shizuru was in her car. In her haste Shizuru ran over every mailbox, lamppost, and tree in her way. It was a good thing her car had insurance and that she was filthy rich.

KUGA FUJINO HOUSEHOLD

Natsuki never usually asked for help that's what worried Shizuru the most. It worried her so much that she didn't have enough patience to open the door with a key. Instead she sliced it open with one swing of her Naginata. Shizuru walked in cautiously with her Naginata poised and ready to strike only to find nothing wrong. Her daughters were in the living room coloring a picture. Though Natsuki was nowhere to be found.

"Ara Girls what happened?" asked Shizuru.

"We asked Papa too many questions so she locked herself in her room." said Nina. Kiyohime nodded along.

With that said Shizuru went off to go find her wife.

"Natsuki?" Said Shizuru after unlocking the door.

As Shizuru entered the room she found a dazed Natsuki lying on their bed with an ice pack on her forehead.

"Ara, What did Natsuki do while I was gone?" said Shizuru as she sat down on the bed.

"It was horrible Shizuru! They were asking me about babies! and why body parts had to touch in order to make them! And why the womb was in the stomach! Nina even asked me when she could have babies!" rambled Natsuki.

Shizuru giggled.

"How is this funny!? I've gone through the whole day with my face as red and as hot as a chili pepper! I had to use ice to get it back to it's normal color and temperature! I could really go for some mayonnaise right about now."

Shizuru was still giggling and Natsuki still looked mad.

"I think our children asked you that questioned just to get a reaction out of you." said Shizuru.

"Why do you say that?" asked Natsuki.

"Because I've already explained to them where babies came from."

At that moment the roar of Natsuki echoed throughout the land.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know I haven't updated in a LONG while. A combination of work, school, and sports have been keeping me pretty busy. Unfortunately or fortunately, however you want to view it, I have obtained an injury knocking out sports and it has made my hand writing so terrible that school work is pretty much doodling. But Thanks to the gift of having two hands, I still have my other hand for typing. I hoped you enjoyed it and please review.**


	8. Even Christmas Eve Has It’s Adventures

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

**Author's Note: Honestly, this chapter may not be as funny as the previous ones, but it was sure entertaining to write. Also a Warning before beginning I was not in the correct state of mind when writing this so be wary of random events.**

* * *

**Even Christmas Eve Has It's Adventures**

Natsuki liked to procrastinate it made life much easier. That is until the thing she was procrastinating on couldn't wait any longer. Christmas was just around the corner and she hadn't found the perfect present for Shizuru yet. Actually, Christmas was the next day and Natsuki had waited until Christmas Eve to find Shizuru a present. It wasn't that Natsuki didn't care it was more like Natsuki had no idea what to get her. The girl had everything, and anything she could ever want she could get as easily as snapping her fingers.

Currently Natsuki was gift hunting with her daughter Nina. Nina was only there because she gave Natsuki an excuse to get out of the house. All she had to do was tell Shizuru that her and Nina would do some mother daughter bonding. Shizuru was so happy to hear that, that she practically shoved them out of the house.

As it were Natsuki and Nina were wandering around a local shopping district. Since Natsuki was desperate, taking some advice from her Nine year old daughter didn't seem like a bad idea.

"Hey Nina, What do you think mama would like for Christmas?" asked Natsuki.

"A baby." said Nina.

"Ummm.. Why do you say that?" asked Natsuki a little surprised at the answer.

"Because I think it would be fun to have another sibling." simply stated Nina.

"This is your mother's present not yours." Said Natsuki.

_'What if I gave Shizuru a baby for Christmas?'_ pondered Natsuki, and thus the day dream began.

DAYDREAM BEGINS

_"Umm… Shizuru your gift might take me a while to give you this year." said Natsuki._

_"Ara, What is Natsuki giving me?" said Shizuru._

_"Well I guess I can tell you now." Natsuki takes a deep breath._

_"Merry Christmas Shizuru! I'm pregnant!" exclaimed Natsuki._

_Shizuru then begins to jump for joy exclaiming that was the best gift she could have gotten._

DAYDREAM ENDS

_'It probably would make her happy, but as a gift a baby would probably not be the greatest thing.'_ thought Natsuki.

"Got any other ideas Nina?" said Natsuki. As she said this Natsuki looked down towards where her daughter should have been only to find nothing there.

"Nina?" said Natsuki swiveling her head around to find her daughter. Nina was nowhere in sight.

"Oh damn it!" yelled Natsuki.

"Watch your mouth young lady! It's the holidays there should be no swearing!" lectured an Old Lady standing near Natsuki.

"Sorry…" mumbled an embarrassed Natsuki.

_'Great where did that girl run off to!'_ thought Natsuki.

Natsuki had been searching the streets but had no luck in finding her daughter.

_'Oh what am I going to tell Shizuru. Merry Christmas! I lost our first born child! Yeah that'll go over well.'_ thought Natsuki.

_'Okay calm down. If you were Nina where would you be……. I would be…… In a toy store!'_

With that Natsuki sprinted to the nearest toy store. When she got there she grabbed the first employee she saw.

"Have you seen a girl that looks like me, but a lot smaller, and has probably destroyed half your inventory!?" asked Natsuki frantically. As she shook the employee aggressively hoping to get the information faster.

"N-No" said the frighten Employee.

"Are you sure!?" asked Natsuki who grip on the employee tightened.

"Y-Yes!" answered the even more scared Employee.

Upon hearing that Natsuki was off to another place to find her daughter.

"If old age doesn't kill me a crazed holiday shopper will." said the frighten Employee who was still shaking from the encounter with Natsuki.

NINA'S POINT OF VIEW

Nina knew she was lost. She didn't know when she was separated from Natsuki she just knew she couldn't find her now. Being the rambunctious child that Nina was she saw this as an opportunity to explore places freely and if she ever needed to find Natsuki all she would need to do was cry. Then some do-gooder would help her find her parent. So off Nina went to explore the area that is a shopping district.

BACK TO NATSUKI

Natsuki had been running around the area for about an hour and yet no sign of Nina. Exhausted Natsuki decided to rest at a local café.

_'I go out to find a Christmas present and return missing a child. Only this could happen to me.'_ thought Natsuki.

As Natsuki was having her moment alone a suspicious looking man sat down in the seat across from Natsuki. Before Natsuki could say anything he slipped her a note and without saying a word he left as quickly as he appeared.

_'What was that about?'_ thought Natsuki as she picked up the paper.

It read:

_We have your Kid meet us at the deserted warehouse on the north side of town if you ever want to see your kid again._

_Merry Christmas_

Oh how Natsuki hated this day.

Angry was an understatement to what Natsuki was feeling. She was down right furious. First because Nina had been kidnapped. Second because she still hadn't found a gift for Shizuru.

_'My child getting kidnapped is the consequence for day dreaming? How unfair is that.'_ thought Natsuki.

Armed and ready for a fight Natsuki hopped on her motorcycle and sped off to her destination. Natsuki hoped that she could deal with the situation quickly and get Nina back safely because if she didn't well she didn't want to think about the consequences. As she reached the warehouse, Natsuki deciding it was better to catch her enemy by surprise. So Natsuki did what was familiar to her.

She crashed through one of the windows on her motorcycle and went guns a-blazin' on the place.

Caught off guard the kidnappers ran for cover.

"Are you crazy!" yelled stripe wearing kidnapper #1 from his hiding place.

"Don't call me crazy! It's common sense not to mess with a mother and her child!" yelled back Natsuki. Her guns ready to shoot off another round.

The kidnappers couldn't believe how fast this women had them at her mercy one minute they were waiting for her to show up the next minute they were waiting for her to put her guns down.

"Now give me back my kid and I promise not to shoot………. A vital organ." demanded Natsuki.

"Hey we're making the demands here." called out a kidnapper #2 from his hiding place.

"And who has the weaponry!?" yelled out Natsuki.

"This lady is vicious." whispered kidnapper #2 to kidnapper #3.

Natsuki overheard this, "You think I'm vicious? Apparently you haven't met my wife!"

_'Nao would know that first-hand. Now that's a flashback to the past.'_ thought Natsuki.

"What kind of parent are you!? Your shooting the whole place up and you don't even care for the welfare of your kid!?" yelled kidnapper #1.

"She's going to be fine. She's a tough one just like her Papa." said Natsuki, grinning like a proud parent.

Just as Natsuki said this a flash bomb went off temporarily blinding Natsuki. When she regained her sight she saw a black van speeding off and someone on the floor. Their hands and feet tied and a something over their head.

'Finally!' thought Natsuki.

She ran over to the figure untied their hands and feet and pulled the cover off their head to reveal...

"You are not my kid?" said Natsuki as she was staring into the face of none other than Tomoe Marguerite.

_'Maybe if I bring this kid home Shizuru would forgive me for losing Nina.'_ Thought Natsuki.

"MMMPH!" shouted Tomoe who was still gagged.

Just then a red sports car had came racing up to Natsuki and Tomoe and came to a screeching halt only a few inches away from them. Since the car was close enough to her she noticed the license plate read 'Rudolph' and the driver was a jolly round man who had a long white beard.

When the passenger door opened she saw someone she was thankful to see.

"Thank You Sandy Claws." said Nina to the man driving the car.

"No problem. Ho ho ho Have a Merry Christmas." said the man as he sped off to who knows where.

At that point Natsuki was blinking in disbelief. She rescued the wrong kid and her own kid had just arrived out of nowhere with a man named Sandy Claws. Either Natsuki had ingested some bad mayonnaise or she had official gone crazy. Which one, she didn't know. Personally she was hoping she had gone crazy because who had ever heard of bad mayonnaise.

"Hey Papa what are you up to?" asked Nina as she sauntered up to Natsuki with a gift in hand.

"Ummm…. Nothing how about you?" asked Natsuki still in disbelief.

"Nothing. I found the perfect gift for Mama though." said Nina showing the box to Natsuki.

_'Now that Nina's found and we have a gift I say it's time to go.'_ thought Natsuki.

"MMMMPH!" yelled gagged Tomoe.

_'Oh forgot about her.'_ thought Natsuki.

"Why is Tomoe here?" asked Nina.

"I..Umm… saved her from kidnappers." said Natsuki.

"Can we give her back?"

"No."

"Then can we leave her here?"

"No. We're going to have to take her with us. I guess Shizuru is going to get another kid for Christmas." said Natsuki.

FUJINO/KUGA RESIDENCE

After calming Tomoe down reassuring her that Natsuki was only joking and that she would be returned to her parents in the morning, they returned to the Fujino/Kuga residence. Nina Openly objected to let Tomoe stay for the night, especially in her room, but stopped after Natsuki told her she would get coal if she kept whining.

When they got back to the residence it was quite late and Shizuru and Kiyohime were already asleep. Nina and Tomoe snuck quietly into Nina's room, but Natsuki neglected to go to bed just for a little while longer.

And that's how Natsuki's Christmas Eve was spent.

'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house. Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;

That was until…

"Ara, Why is Natsuki eating Santa's cookies?"

* * *

**2nd Author's Note: Well in the holiday spirit I felt something needed to be written and this is what I came up with. Crazy, I know.**


	9. A Day Out at the Park

**Disclaimer:** I don't own.

**Author's Note:** Kill me later read Now

* * *

A Day at The Park

It was a bright and sunny afternoon in the park.

The birds were chirping, the breeze was blowing, and Nina was setting off firecrackers under any kid who was unlucky enough to be on the swings at that time.

Everything was right with the world.

'Watching over these two is easier than I expected.' thought Natsuki as she sat on a park bench enjoying the warm sunlight.

Shizuru had stayed home sick with the flu. Natsuki knew she wouldn't be able to get any rest with the two little troublemakers running about, so she decided to take them to the park. That way they could release all their energy and destructive powers there and then when she took them home they would be to tired to raise hell.

At the moment, Nina was trying to see how far she could blow a kid off the swing set and Kiyohime was helping her calculate the maximum velocity and height she could get with a firecracker.

'If someone told me that someday these two children would take over the world, I wouldn't be surprised.' Thought Natsuki.

About an hour passed and Natsuki was starting to dose off. She was soon woken up by a loud thump.

"Ow…"

Nina had fallen down….

_'Sniff'_

And was….

_'Hic'_

'Crying…!?' Thought Natsuki

Indeed Nina was tearing up and trying her hardest to hide it.

"Don't worry Nina, Papa's coming." said Nastuki as she made her way over to Nina.

When Natsuki got there she picked Nina up and proceeded to dust her off.

"I'm n-not… '_Hic' _…crying." stated Nina.

"So I'm supposed to believe your head just somehow sprung a leak." said Natsuki.

"Yes" said Nina.

Natsuki could help but smile at Nina's stubbornness.

'I'd probably do the same thing.' thought Natsuki.

Natsuki found the source of Nina's pain. She had scraped her knee when she fell.

Just when Natsuki had noticed the injury, Kiyohime arrived promptly with a first aid kit.

"Where did you get that?" asked Natsuki.

"Would you believe some kind old lady gave it to me?" said Kiyohime.

"You stole it, didn't you." said Natsuki.

Kiyohime nodded.

"Well… Good Job, but you're the one who has to give it back when we're done." said Natsuki.

'Minus well give them credit for what they are good at' thought Natsuki.

Natsuki then proceeded to sanitize the wound and put a bandage on it.

"Good as new." said Natsuki as she put on the finishing touch. A kiss to make it feel better.

"When did you get all sentimental?" asked Nina.

"Since when did you start crying so easily?" retorted Natsuki.

"Well, It hurt." answered Nina.

"Well, I'm your parent." answered Natsuki.

The sentimental family scene did not go unnoticed.

"You big cry baby!" yelled a child not to far away from the happy family.

Nina was the first to respond.

"Shut up Tomoe!" yelled Nina.

"Hey it's that funny looking kid again." said Natsuki.

Just then a taller more adult looking version of Tomoe walked up next to her.

"Who are you calling funny looking!?" said Tomoe's Mother.

"Your kid has neon colored hair, what else am I suppose to say!?" stated Natsuki.

A brawl ensued.

Sand was flying, hair was tangled, and kicking was more commonly scene than punching.

When the dust settled, it was evident that both women were badly bruised and bleeding, but it was Natsuki that was left standing. Mainly due to the fact the fact that Natsuki was leaning on the exhausted form of the other women.

**While Walking Home**

Luckily everyone was able to flee the scene before the police arrived.

'Shizuru probably wouldn't let me have any mayonnaise for a long period of time if she found out I was fighting in front of the kids' thought Natsuki.

"Don't tell your mother" said Natsuki to her two children as they headed home. The family walking hand in hand, one on each side of Natsuki.

"What do we get out of it?" asked Nina.

"I'll let you two build one weapon of mass destruction. Only one." stated Natsuki.

"And" the two children said in unison.

"I'll let you have ice-cream before dinner tonight." said Natsuki.

"Deal." said the two in unison.

"Even if we do keep quiet, you don't think she's going to notice the multiple bandages on your face and the tissue paper coming out of your nose." said Kiyohime.

"….I'll lie?"

**At Home**

"Ara, What happened to Natsuki?" asked Shizuru.

"Um…. It was the kids fault." responded Natsuki.

"Hey!" yelled Kiyohime and Nina.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I know it's been a very, very, very, long time since I've updated. Honestly, I have no other excuse other than I kinda forgot about this story until someone sent a hand full of reviews to me on the same day. Well thanks to you Ume sama, for making me remember.


	10. What Any Good Anniversary Needs…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, but I am responsible for their actions.

* * *

**What Any Good Anniversary Needs… A Surprise!**

_**Crash**_

"uh-oh."

"Well it was nice knowing you."

"Shut up and help me fix it."

"I hope you're well aware of what Papa is going to do to you when she finds out that you-"

"Kiyohime! Nina! Were leaving!" called out Natsuki.

"Coming!" yelled Kiyohime and Nina in unison.

**Elsewhere**

Natsuki and Shizuru were getting ready to go out and celebrate their anniversary. This was one of the few occasions that Natsuki and Shizuru got to spend time together without their children. This would be a good night indeed.

The noise went unnoticed by everyone else in the household, loud crashes were a common thing in the Kuga/Fujino household.

"Don't worry I'll take good care of them." said Mai.

Mai had agreed to baby sit, Natsuki and Shizuru couldn't thank her enough for it.

'Good old Mai, the only woman we know that'll agree to save the world and baby sit our children.' thought Natsuki.

"Mai!" yelled Kiyohime and Nina as they ran to give their favorite aunt a hug.

"We'll be back before it gets too late." said Shizuru.

"Behave you two." said Natsuki.

"…"

The silent response earned a stern look from Natsuki.

"…We'll try." said a defeated Kiyohime and Nina.

"The paramedics are on speed dial and-." said Natsuki before Mai cut her off.

"The fire extinguisher is in the kitchen. Now off with the both of you and don't come back until your sore and exhausted." said Mai.

Natsuki blushed, Shizuru grinned.

"Ara, I didn't know we were having that type of anniversary." said Shizuru

"Bye! we'll see you when we get back!" loudly exclaimed a blushing Natsuki as she tried to leave before anymore embarrassing comments could be made at her expense.

"… That part comes later." whispered Natsuki to Shizuru while walking toward their car.

"Can it come now?" asked Shizuru, her lecherous grin growing wider.

"Pervert." answered Natsuki.

"Ara, Natsuki never complained before." said Shizuru.

**After Natsuki and Shizuru Leave**

"Mai, you know your our favorite aunt right? And as our favorite-" said Nina before being interrupted.

"Alright what are you two up to and how can I help?" said Mai.

"We have a plan." exclaimed Nina and Kiyohime in unison.

"Does it involve fire?" asked Mai.

"Yes!" chirped Nina and Kiyohime.

**Elsewhere**

Natsuki's and Shizuru's first stop on their exciting extravagant anniversary date was… the dog park. Duran deserved to get out of the house too. The ferret came along as well. The family had not yet given the creature a name yet as it was rarely seen amongst the household. The only one the animal seemed to like in the household was Shizuru.

"Does Natsuki want to hold the ferret?" asked Shizuru.

Natsuki and the ferret made eye contact.

'I swear that things glaring at me.' thought Natsuki.

"You know it hates me." stated Natsuki.

"I don't see why." said Shizuru.

The ferret in Shizuru's arms made a slight hissing noise and nuzzled further into Shizuru's bosom.

'Did that thing just smirk at me?! Oi, those are for my use only!' Thought Natsuki, glaring at the ferret.

"I don't even understand how you got that thing to obey you." said Natsuki.

"Ara, I trained it just like I trained Natsuki." said Shizuru.

"H-Hey!" exclaimed Natsuki.

**Meanwhile**

"Is it ready?" asked Kiyohime.

"Almost." answered Mai.

"Can we light them now?" asked Nina.

"Not yet we want it to last remember." answered Mai.

'Out of all the things Natsuki and Shizuru have encountered with these two I'm pretty sure this is going to be a new one for them.' thought Mai.

**Back To the Happy Couple**

After some time at the dog park, Natsuki decided it was time to spring her surprise on Shizuru. Even though it didn't seem like it, Natsuki did plan something for their anniversary.

'I hope Shizuru likes-' Thought Natsuki before being interrupted by the ringing in her pocket.

"Why is Mai calling me now?" said Natsuki.

"Ara, Mai?" questioned Shizuru.

Before Natsuki could utter the word hello into her cell phone a loud explosions could be heard resonating through the device.

"NATSUKI! HELP! SOMETHING-!" Mai's yelling was cut off.

"O-Oi! Mai?!" exclaimed Natsuki.

The call had been dropped.

Shizuru and Natsuki exchanged looks. They didn't need to speak they both knew what they had to do. They needed to get home fast.

**Natsuki and Shizuru Reach Their Home.**

All was quiet, which wasn't a good sign around the Fujino/Kuga household. As they reached their home they noticed the front door was slightly ajar and the House was pitch black.

'What the hell is going on?' thought Natsuki.

The pets were kept safely in the front yard. Just in case the house decided to spontaneously combust, the pets could at least get away.

"Alright I'll enter first, Shizuru stay close." said Natsuki.

"Ara, Is Natsuki going to be knight in shining armor?" teased Shizuru.

Natsuki only blushed.

As Natsuki and Shizuru slowly entered the dwellings, they soon found that their house had the distinct odor of…

"Chicken?" asked Natsuki as she turned to face Shizuru.

Shizuru only shrugged.

A shadow caught Natsuki's and Shizuru's eye as it sped past them, the sound of scurrying feat could be heard.

'O-Okay t-this is creepy.' thought Natsuki as she slowly latched onto Shizuru.

"Ara, Is Natsuki scared?" teased Shizuru.

"Y-yeah right" answered Natsuki half heartedly.

"Ara, I promise no harm will come to my Natsuki while I'm here. Unless Natsuki has been a bad little puppy and we're in that kind of mood when we-" said Shizuru

"S-Shizuru!" exclaimed Natsuki cutting her off.

As the two proceeded they noticed light outlining the door that leads to the dining room.

"Alright on the count of three." said Natsuki, as both she and Shizuru braced themselves against the door.

Shizuru nodded.

"One"

"Two"

"Thr-"

The door was forcibly flung open from the other side to reveal…

"Dinner!?" exclaimed Natsuki.

"Ara, What's this about?" asked Shizuru.

The door had opened to reveal a banquet of assorted foods as well as Mai and the kids waiting to greet them. The dining room was covered in newly lit candles, making the whole scenario look extremely romantic.

"Surprise!" exclaimed Mai, Nina, and Kiyohime all in unison.

"We made you dinner." said Kiyohime.

"So you wouldn't have to go through all the fuss." said Nina.

"You two made us dinner?" questioned a skeptical Natsuki.

Natsuki and Shizuru both cast an uncertain eye over the food.

"You two wouldn't be trying to pull a fast one on your Mama now would you?" asked Shizuru, questioning her two daughters.

"Nope not on you Mama." said Nina and Kiyohime.

"…Oi! What about me!" exclaimed Natsuki.

"Don't worry. After long hours of contemplating over it…" began Kiyohime.

"We've decided that would be too harsh." finished Nina.

"Thanks?" said Natsuki.

"Don't worry all of it's safe." said Mai.

"You sure about that?" asked Natsuki.

"Yes, now if you don't hurry the food will get cold." said Mai, ushering the couple towards the dinner.

"Wait what was with the phone call?" questioned Natsuki.

"The kids thought it would be funny and it got you home faster." explained Mai nonchalantly.

'You…!' thought Natsuki.

"Anyway the kids will be spending the night over at my house, so you two will have this place all to yourself. Feel free to make as much noise as you want." said Mai ending the sentence with a wink.

"Ara, well thank you Mai and I guess we shall be seeing you tomorrow." said Shizuru.

It was obvious that Shizuru was trying to get them to leave as soon as possible. She wanted her Natsuki time and she wanted it now.

"Bye! You two have fun at Mai's." said Shizuru as she kissed her daughters on the forehead.

" But not too much fun, we don't want anyone getting hurt… again!" exclaimed Natsuki giving each of her daughters a hug before leaving.

'Natsuki's the only one who's going to hurting at the end of the day after Shizuru gets through with her,' thought Mai.

**After the Kids and Mai Leave**

"Which part of the meal do you want first?" asked Natsuki as she examined the mountain of food.

"Natsuki." said Shizuru, her lecherous grin appearing.

"S-Shizuru!" exclaimed Natsuki.

**Afterwords**

After a long and 'eventful' night, Natsuki found herself waking up to a glorious sight, Shizuru drooling on her with hair wilder than Medusa's. Yep life was good…

Well it was until later on in the day, when Natsuki had decided to tune up her motorcycle… Only to find it ruined beyond repair.

"THOSE LITTLE…! SO THAT'S WHY THEY DECIDED TO GIVE US A SURPRISE DINNER!" exclaimed an angry Natsuki.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Yeah I know, I'm surprised I updated too. Well just incase the chapter wasn't understandable, I'm half awake right now, Nina and Kiyohime (well mostly Nina) destroyed Natsuki's motorcycle and hoping to receive some lenience, they decided to surprise them with the dinner.

Anyway leave a little love and give me something to look forward to when I wake up.


End file.
